The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the recovery of energy in industrial applications and, more specifically, to the recovery of energy in syngas applications.
Feedstock, such as coal, petroleum coke, biomass, wood-based materials, agricultural wastes, tars, coke oven gas and asphalt, or other carbon containing items may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Gasification involves reacting a carbonaceous fuel and oxygen at a very high temperature to produce syngas, a fuel containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen, which burns much more efficiently and cleaner than the fuel in its original state. The syngas may be used for power generation, chemical production, or any other suitable application. However, the production of syngas may result in certain inefficiencies, thus wasting energy.